


More Than a Therapist

by Theslutchesters



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal/Will - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, NC-17, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslutchesters/pseuds/Theslutchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some slash with a little emotional story attached.<br/>Hannibal/Will smut, like reeaaalllyyyy smutty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So the smut is what I do and writing a story to go along isn't really my talent, so if it sucks....

Will Graham sat in the chair opposite of Hannibal, lost in his mind once again. It's been harder to concentrate anywhere near Hannibal, just looking at him made his head dizzy. The fact that he had any type of thoughts about anyone, let alone his own therapist, was frightening to him. He couldn't get close to anyone...he was a monster, a freak. He was only useful for helping Jack get more information on murders and whatnot. Personally, no one actually needed him. He was just---

"Will?" Hannibal asked, a little concerned.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you a question. Have you been listening at all?"

"Oh, um, no sorry, I was ju---"

Hannibal cut off, "Lost in your mind. I understand."

Will stopped and stared at Dr. Lecter, "And what exactly do you understand?"

"I understand the difficulty of having a mind like yours and no one else possessing it. I understand how people think you're crazy, or you're the one who committed these crimes. I also understand how people assume you are a psychopath because of what you can do and what you supposedly think, though they are not your thoughts." Hannibal replied coolly.

Hearing each word leave Hannibal's mouth, made Will shiver. The way he talked made it sound like he knew. Like he knew how it felt to be treated like an outsider....a freak. Maybe he really did understand, maybe he wasn't pretending to like everyone else was.

"You talk like it's from experience...am I correct in assuming?" Will asked Hannibal hoping.

"Yes, you in fact are. I've been portrayed as the villain and as the monster in too many occasions I wish to speak of. The things people would tell me or say about me would very deeply effect me, but I never showed it. People are cruel today, that's why I am a therapist, to try to change people and their nasty ways. I've been on the other side of everyone's negative behavior and I am very displeases of such conduct." Hannibal said to Will, who was listening very intently.....surprisingly.

Realizing he has caught Will's attention, it's his time to ask him questions he has been trying to ask.

"Will, why do you think no one deserves you?"

Will sighed knowing he let himself into this trap, but knew he had to answer honestly. After all, that is what he is here for right?

"What do I have to offer to people? All I am useful for is helping to solve crimes and detecting clues, but that's it. If I didn't have that ability, what would people make of me? With this so called 'gift' I can blame it for my own insanity, but if I didn't have it people would know I'm just as crazy without it as I am with it. Who would want to be involved with a person who constantly thinks like a killer, and not just some ordinary serial killer, but a thoughtful, planned out murder with distinct and graphic details. I can't ever escape from it ever, in my dreams everything comes back to haunt me. I couldn't put anyone through that sort of crap." Will exclaimed.

He was getting upset for some reason, he shouldn't be getting emotional over this. Will was used to knowing love would never come his way, and he has accepted it, but why was he getting sad? He didn't want to cry in front of Hannibal because that would make him look weak and he didn't want that at all. As Will looked up to see Dr. Lecter's reaction, he saw something else there. As their eyes locked onto each other, a burning feeling in the pit of Will's stomach started to form. He knew what that feeling was, but he has never thought on it. Thought what it would be like to feel Hannibal's lips locked onto his and have him feel Hannibal's erection against his own and---STOP IT! Don't think like that, it's wrong and you know it! But, it seemed even though Will could mentally stop thinking of his therapist, physically he definitely couldn't. He looked down to see a bulge in his pants, but he discreetly covered it with a pillow before Hannibal saw. --"Will"---

This broke him out of his thoughts. He was still looking at Hannibal, whose face showed concern and confusion.

"Um what?"

"What were you thinking about? You're mind seemed to have wandered again."

Blushing, Will quickly looked down at his feet. "I was just thinking about, um, how unfortunate it is for people to know me." He mumbled out.

"Is that what you were really thinking? I'm here to help you Will, not judge you."

"I know that, it's just new to me that's all."

Hannibal sat up straighter and leaned forward, "What's new to you?"

"Falling in....well...falling, um, well, love?" Will stuttered out.

"You are falling in love? With whom?"

"I can't say that, I'm uncomfortable with it, because it, well the person is not, well---"

Hannibal helped finish his patients sentence, "The person you have found feelings for is a man, am I correct?"

Will Graham's eyes widened, jaw clenching, his nervous ticks all coming back. Was it really that easy to decipher? Oh god does he know I like him? That I dream of him? Trying hard to hide his thoughts, though no one could actually see them, he closed his eyes and tried to leave to his mind.

"Stop it, Will! I know what you're doing and you must stop. I won't ask who it is if that helps okay? I'm your therapist and friend, I wouldn't try to push out information you do not wish to share with me."

Huffing out a sigh, Will replied, "Thanks Doctor, I just am new to not just this love thing but for it to be of the same, you know, gender as me. I know it's wrong, but I can't help thinking of him every night."

"It's not wrong to love another man, Will. You can love whatever and whoever you chose, as long as you are happy, that is the main priority." Hannibal replied. He waited a few moments to let that sink in before asking, "Would you like to share your thoughts to me about this man?"

"Oh, well, he is nice and tall with a good body if I do say so myself. He is very polite and proper all the time, wearing suits or jackets. He is a phenomenal cook, like he makes it a beautiful art and the way his hands work.....I just fall in love with him more and more everyday. I can't help but----holy crap---" Will stopped dead in sentence when he realized every detail he just said. He practically just described Hannibal to Hannibal. Will snuck a glance at him to see if he caught on.....it seems he has. In his eyes you could see realization hit and on his mouth a smile tugged upon his lips.

"Will, I don't want to be bold, but---"

"YES! OKAY? Yea alright you got me, I kinda am like in love with you. I can't remember for how long, but just knowing every time I see you, I get tingly inside and I feel nervous talking to you....ESPECIALLY since you're my therapist person an stuff. Also, I know you show no interest in guys, let alone like anyone ever so it will never happen, I understand. I know that I could never be wit-----" This time Hannibal cut off Will.

"You never asked me."

"Asked you what?"

"If I was ever interested in anyone, or let alone a man."

Will tried swallowing, but the lump in his throat seemed to only grow as he tried to ask Hannibal his question. He had a point though, he technically never even asked, only assumed such things. Finally feeling as if his voice may possibly work he asked.

"So, uh, are you interested in anyone?"

With no hesitation whatsoever, Hannibal replied, "Yes, and I have been since the day I met him." A hint of a smile seemed to try to escape from his lips. Will looked up and locked eyes with the doctor. He didn't even need to ask the other who it was he liked, he knew. He knew by reading his eyes that it is indeed true, Hannibal Lecter loved him, Will Graham.

Hannibal stood up, which confused Will until he found himself pinned up against the wall with a pair of lips on top of his own. Electricity jolted through his body all the way down to his cock, which in return rose to the feeling. Feeling the warmth of Hannibal against him felt so good and he smelled so nice. Will's mind was just so fuzzy as Hannibal slipped his tongue in his own mouth fighting for control. Will let him because hell he has wanted this for ages and has bet Hannibal is more experienced then he is in any of these departments. As the kiss was prolonged, Hannibal started to take his sports jacket off, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. 'Surprised he would let that happen, thought maybe he had just ironed it or something,' Will thought. Then he felt fingers grabbing his shirt, averting the kiss he looked down to see what was going on to realize Dr. Lecter was trying to undo his shirt as well. Understanding this, Will helped get his clothes off, while Hannibal got his off. Now two fully erected men sand naked pressed up against a wall with each others tongues down their throats. Hannibal started to grind his erection into Will's thigh, not trying to touch his cock on purpose. This caused a huge moan to escape from Will's lips.

"Ohhhhhhh........god....Hanni--"

Hannibal cut him off with another passionate kiss. He then took Will in his arms and rolled him over to his couch, the only place really they could do anything. On the couch, Hannibal was straddling Will between his legs, letting his fully erected cock poke the man beneath him every time he leant in to kiss him. Hannibal grabbed Will's wrists and held them together with one hand above Will's head, while he went to work on devouring the others face. Biting on the lower lip and sucking it to show Will his skillful mouth. Sort of like a preview to what was going to come (besides both of them). Hannibal lifted his body up just a little above the younger man just leaving enough room for his hand to slip down and take Will's already precuming cock in his hand. Thrusting it up and down and palming it, trying to elicit some reactions from Will. Will moaned, which turned Hannibal on even more. It sent sparks to his groin and just made him go mad. Letting go of Will's wrists, Hannibal moved his mouth from his lips to his neck. Nibbling softly on the tender, salty skin, but just enough strength to be able to taste him. Leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down the chest, Hannibal got to Will's almost fully defined six pack. This made him wild, he made sure his tongue went in every crevice of that mans muscles and did two little thrusts in the belly button, which sent shivers down Will's spine, and licked his way down Will's happy trail.

Will bucked his hips up into Hannibal, gasping at the sudden intrusion in the belly button. As Hannibal got closer and closer to Will's cock, the pit of Will's stomach got hotter and hotter, making his erection stand to the fullest. Hannibal felt it, looked down and smiled at Will. That smile melted Will inside, those lips and the talent the tongue had.....it made him crave him even more. 

"Oh god, Hannibal.....please I need you!"

"What is it you need? Tell me what you want Will and I shall help."

Will straightened up his voice before looking into Hannibal's eyes and saying, "I want you inside me right now. I want to feel you take control over me and I want you to thrust into me so hard that I cry out your name."

"If that's what you want, you shall have it." Replied Hannibal, who was grinning like a maniac.

Continuing what he was doing, Hannibal started palming Will's thick, long cock. He could already feel the precum, but he hasn't done the fun part! Dr. Lecter then decided to skip him jacking Will off, but instead decided to deep throat him. He sucked hard and used his lips and the power of his gums to squeeze Will's cock all around, not trying to hurt him with the teeth yet. Flicking his tongue around the slit, which sent some elicit signals to Will, who moaned very loudly. Hannibal knew Will wouldn't last too much longer, so he had to start fucking him soon. But, he was savoring the amazing taste of Will's precum dripping into mouth, down his throat. With one last, powerful suck, Hannibal withdrew his mouth from the cock and walked away from Will to his bathroom. Will was confused at first, but when Hannibal returned with lube, he no longer was. Like all of Hannibal, his lube was even an elegant, expensive, scented type. Dipping two fingers into the lube, Hannibal then proceeded to rub in all over his cock, thrusting it up and down and all around, right in front of Will. Will was trying hard to to cum right then and there, for this sight was breathtaking. Seeing Hannibal playing and rubbing his own wet cock......was fantastic. 

"Are you ready, Will?" Hannibal asked when he was done lubricating his own dick.

"I've been waiting for months.....please, now!" Replied Will, mouth still watering from the sight of his lover.

"Okay, bend over my desk." 

Excited, Will did what Hannibal told. He was even more excited by the thought of how dirty it was to do it here and on a professional desk. While bent over, Will could here the footsteps draw closer behind him.....his heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping. He suddenly felt breathing on his neck, which made Will's hairs stand up all over his body. He felt something, probably Hannibal's cock, pressed up against his ass. He could feel the precum already dripping off, Hannibal too realized this and used it to his advantage of lathering Will's ass with it. While Hannibal's fingers were covering Will's ass with his cum, he let them find their way to his hole and slowly, thrusted them into it.

"Aaaagghh!" Will moaned at the sudden intrusion.

Adding another finger so that there were now 4 within Will. Pumping his hand to help open up Will's hole. Since Will was indeed a virgin, it would hurt him more then others, and Hannibal didn't want that at all. He wanted Will to experience the pleasure as well. Will felt empty when the doctor took his fingers out, but not a second later he felt something massive rip open his anus. It hurt at first, but once he relaxed, it was very pleasurable. Hannibal started to get into a rhythm of thrusting into Will and Will actually started to get into it and did the same movement with his lover. The sounds of moaning and flesh hitting flesh could be heard all over the room, since it echoed majorly. Then, Hannibal took Will's cock into his hand and started to jerk it off with the same momentum as his thrusting.

"Will...." Hannibal moaned.

"Argh, harder please...."

"Will."

Will looked back at Hannibal because the voice seemed so wanting and he needed to see what Hannibal wanted, but looking back...

"Will."

"Will."

Hannibal's mouth wasn't even moving, the name was being said by no one. What was goi---

"WILL! WAKE UP!"

'Wait what? Wake up?' Thought Will.

Before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he saw blood, blood everywhere.

"WILL, GET UP PLEASE!" the voice yelled frantically.

"Please Will, stay with us." pleaded another voice.

'What was wrong? Where were they?' Will thought, confused. Looking around the room, Hannibal vanished, as did the office. The room shifted and was replaced with white walls and blood marks everywhere. Will looked around the room and saw, behind the strong plastic windows, Crawford and the gang staring at him.....in horror.

Tentatively, Jack said, "Will?"

Turning his head to face Jack, Will answered, "Yea?"

"Um, do you remember what happened?"

"Remember what? Why am I here?" Will asked pointing at the room he was locked in.

"Do you not remember how you got here?"

"Well, obviously not." retorted Will.

Jack, hesitantly, said, "You murdered Hannibal Lecter and then tried to take your own life."

Wait WHAT? 

"YOU'RE LYING! I JUST SAW HIM!" Will yelled. It was a lie, it wasn't true.

"Will, you were lost in your mind again, he was never with you because you killed him."

"I would never do that......I...." Will choked out, "I.....loved him."

"That's why your original plan was to kill both of you, to live together forever."

"No you're wrong. I never killed him, I would never do that. You're getting into my head, this isn't real!" Will said frantically. This all was fake, he knew it, he would never hurt Hannibal.

"Will."

Won't they just shut up?

"Will!"

"Oh my god what?" Will spun around and faced Jack.

"Will!" 

But it didn't come from Jack this time.

"Wake up, darling, please!" the voice said sternly, but tenderly.

Will realized he was actually laying down, so he got up and the scenery dropped and shifted once more. This time revealing his husband, Hannibal, hovering over his body with a concerned look on his face. Will smiled up at him, for he knew this was real. Hannibal returned the smile.

"Will, what happened?"

At that moment he burst into tears, so Hannibal wrapped him in his arms and whispered, 

"I love you, Will. And I will always be here for you no matter what. I would never leave intentionally. Please know that. I will love you for the rest of eternity, Darling."

At that, Will stopped crying and looked up into his husbands eyes and reached up and kissed him on the lips. 

"I love you too." Will said, as he lied back down next to Hannibal with his dogs laying by the foot of the bed.


End file.
